El Santo y Ranma contra los Zombis Karatekas
by Dr Facer
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Santo, el Enmascarado de Plata, visita Japón para detener una plaga de muertos vivientes y descubre que para lograrlo necesitará la ayuda de cierto muchacho llamado Ranma Saotome...


Aviso Legal: Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Viz communications.

El personaje e imagen del Santo es propiedad (obvio) del Hijo del Santo.

Y ahora, sin más preámbulo comencemos con….

El Santo y Ranma contra los Zombis Karatekas.

(Sí, leíste bien el título)

Por

Dr Facer.

0-0

Es mediodía en la ciudad de México. En la arena Coliseo, el héroe de miles, Santo, terminaba una dura sesión de entrenamiento para una importante pelea que tendría en unos días. Limpiándose el sudor del cuello, no el del rostro, ya que por supuesto Santo no se quitaba la máscara jamás, el luchador entró a los vestidores. Una vez allí, prosiguió a darse un baño, sí, con todo y mascara. Al terminar, se relajó y prosiguió a vestirse con su elegante traje gris. Una vez hecho esto, el enmascarado de plata se preparaba para salir a desayunar y posiblemente ir a entrenar más, cuando de pronto, el comunicador de su reloj comenzó a sonar sin descanso.

—¿Diga Comisionado?— Preguntó el Santo al responder la llamada.

—¡Santo!— Gritó el Comisionado—, ¡tienes que venir!

—Eh…..Comisionado… ¿recuerda que debido a aquél incidente durante una fiesta del presidente ya no me permiten ayudar a la policía?— Respondió Santo un poco nervioso.

—Oh…Sí ya recuerdo.— Dijo el Comisionado—. ¡Pero no es tu culpa que confundieras a esa anciana multimillonaria con una momia de Guanajuato!

—Eso es cierto. Digo, esa señora era más vieja que la Tierra— comentó el luchador—. Pero de todos modos el presidente me advirtió que ya no interviniera en asuntos de la policía o me enviaría a cortar cocos al Congo.

—Pues puedes hacerte el aparecido, la situación es rara— dijo el Comandante—. ¡Ándale Santo, qué te cuesta, Hazlo por tus admiradores!

—¡…Ok Comisionado, pero sólo porque mis admiradores necesitan saber que el Santo siempre los defenderá!— replicó el luchador—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Unos extraños muertos vivientes están atacando a los alumnos de una secundaria, debes detenerlos!— gritó el Policía—, ¡mis agentes no han podido hacerles nada!

—¿No son los zombis del Barón Kristoffki?— Preguntó el Santo—, acuérdese que a esos sólo hay que echarles agua con azúcar.

—No, pensamos que éstos son Japoneses.

—Bien, no importa, igual me encargo de ellos.

—¡Gracias mi Santo!— Respondió el Comisionado—. Es la Secundaria Pública trece.

Veinte minutos después, el Santo llegaba quemando llanta en su auto deportivo plateado a la secundaria indicada y se encontró con una escena increíble. Frente a él había quince zombis vestidos de Karateka que perseguían a los alumnos de la escuela mientras gritaban ¡Sesos! Varios autos de la policía estaban rodeando el perímetro y no dejaban que los muertos vivos salieran de la secundaria. Lo increíble era que los alumnos no parecían muy preocupados.

—¿Por qué no hacen nada?— Preguntó alarmado Santo.

—Es que las balas no les hacen daño— respondió un policía.

—¿Pero por qué no han evacuado la escuela?— Insistió el luchador.

—Al principio pensamos hacerlo, pero como los zombis tienen una velocidad de dos metros por hora, pues no vemos la necesidad, como ve Santo, esas cosas no son precisamente rápidas.

—Eso lo puedo notar— observó Santo—, pero de todos modos me desharé de ellos.

Con una gran resolución, Santo se lanzó contra los muertos vivientes, subiéndose primero a una banca de metal para saltar encima de ellos con su ¡SUPER TOPE ®! Derribando a varios y luego comenzó a darle de manotazos a los demás. Los zombis, sorprendidos, al principio no supieron que hacer y después de un momento de duda, se dirigieron hacia el Santo.

—¡Quesos!— Gritó un zombi.

—¡No!— Corrigió otro zombi—. ¡Eso no es lo que queremos!

—..Uuuhhhh…. ¿besos?— Preguntó otro muerto viviente.

—¡No!

—…Aaaaahhh… ¿Huesos?

Media hora más tarde, uno de los zombis gritó con entusiasmo—, ¡SESOS!

—¡Sí!— Respondieron los otros—. ¡Sesos!

Una vez recordada su frase, los zombis reanudaron su ataque al Santo.

—Oye Santo— avisó un policía—, allá vienen los zombis.

El Santo, que había estado ocupado firmando autógrafos y tomando refrescos con los alumnos, se levantó de las escaleras donde estaba sentado y se estiró mientras admitía—, ya me había olvidado de esos muertos vivientes.

—¡Vamos Santo, tú les ganas!— Gritaron los muchachos.

—Por supuesto que sí— aseguró Santo, que esperó unos minutos a que los zombies estuvieran cerca para atacarlos de nuevo a manotazos hasta que logró tirarlos a todos al suelo, y aprovechando esto, corrió a su auto de donde sacó un arma que a primera vista parecía una pistola de agua… ¡pero de la cual salió disparada una ráfaga de fuego con la que hizo arder a los muertos vivientes hasta que quedaron hechos cenizas!

—¡Eso mi Santo!— Gritaron los policías.

—¡Santo, Santo, Santo!— Gritaron los alumnos de la secundaria.

Santo, crecido por los gritos, agradeció con una reverencia y saltó a su auto, alejándose de inmediato a gran velocidad, con la idea de saber de dónde diablos habían salido esas criaturas, por lo que se dirigió a la comisaría.

—¿De dónde vinieron esas cosas?— Preguntó Santo cuando estuvo con el Comisionado.

—De un embarque de té japonés que pidió el empresario de la Roca Cola— informó el jefe de policía—. Los zombis venían dentro de las cajas y cuando el chofer del trailer que las transportaba se detuvo a comprar un refresco frente a la escuela, los muertos vivos se salieron y se dirigieron a la secundaria.

—Ya veo. ¿De qué parte de Japón mandaron el té?— Preguntó el luchador.

—Déjame ver…— el comisionado revisó sus papeles—. Ah… ¡De un lugar que se llama Nerima, en Tokio!

—¡Santo!— Gritó un policía que entró corriendo a la oficina del Comisionado—, el presidente vio en las noticias lo que hizo y está al teléfono para hablar con usted sobre algo de unos cocos del Congo que quiere que le traiga y...

—¡Debo destruir la raíz de este mal!— Exclamó Santo, interrumpiendo al policía—. ¡No puedo permitir que los zombis lleguen a otras partes del mundo!

—Cierto Santo— respondió el agente—. ¿Pero no le vas a contestar al presidente?

—¡Comisionado, iré a Japón de inmediato!— Indicó Santo ignorando al oficial—. ¡Debo detener al mal!

—¡Eso es todo mi Santo!— Aceptó el Comisionado—. ¡Ve por ellos!

Sin decir más, el Santo salió corriendo de la comisaría hacia el aeropuerto más cercano.

—Pero los cocos del presidente…— murmuró el policía.

**Al día siguiente, en Japón…**

Es poco después del atardecer en Nerima, y el héroe local, Ranma Saotome, se enfrentaba a un pequeño ejército de zombis que intentaban entrar al Dojo Tendo. Desafortunadamente Ranma era el único enfrentando a los muertos vivientes, ya que su padre y el señor Tendo estaban ocupados jugando al shogi, Nabiki se había ido de vacaciones a Las Vegas con dinero que le había estafado a Kuno Tatewaki, Kasumi estaba ocupada preparando té para ofrecer a los zombis, Akane estaba enfadada con él y Happosai andaba de parranda en algún lado robando ropa interior de mujer.

—¿Qué no se dan cuenta de lo grave de la situación?— gritó el joven Saotome desde la entrada del Dojo al tiempo que pateaba a uno de los zombis—, ¡se quieren comer nuestros cerebros!

—¿Quizás sólo quieren conversar?— Ofreció Kasumi desde la entrada—, no parecen ser muy peligrosos.

—Sí lo son— respondió Ranma, usando su Moko Takabisha para crear una bola de Ki con la que lanzó a los zombis a varios metros de distancia—, pero ya que los he mandado a volar y tardarán en regresar… ¿No tienes algo de comer?

—Claro Ranma— respondió la mayor de las hermanas Tendo—. Ven a la cocina, te prepararé algo.

Alrededor de media hora después, Ranma ya había cerrado la puerta del Dojo a piedra y lodo y estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada más y disfrutaba de un sándwich gigantesco mientras intentaba relajarse. Detrás de ellos, Kasumi se entretenía buscando un casete para escuchar su música favorita en su vieja y confiable grabadora y no hacía mucho caso a la discusión de su hermana y su futuro cuñado.

—Debes admitir que es un buen trabajo— comentó Ranma mirando a Akane—, ahora los zombis ya no podrán entrar.

—¡Y nosotros ya no podremos salir, inútil!— Le respondió Akane.

—¿Aún no me perdonas por lo de esta mañana?— Se quejó Ranma—. ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, Shampoo se me arrojó encima!

—¡Pues no parecías tan molesto por eso!— Dijo Akane sin mirarlo.

Ranma ya no respondió, pues en ese momento, el cielo se nubló y Gosunkugi saltó sobre la barda que rodeaba al Dojo, el flaco aprendiz de brujo sostenía en sus manos un libro extraño y sonreía de un modo extraño.

—¡Akane será mía!— Gritó Gosunkugi—, ¡con el poder de este libro usaré un hechizo que acabará contigo!

—Por favor Gosunkugi…— suspiró Ranma—. La magia no funciona, al menos no para ti.

Gosunkugi comenzó a recitar un pasaje del libro, lo cual le sirvió sólo para ser alcanzado por un rayo y caer calcinado al suelo a los pies de Ranma.

—Estoy… bien…— murmuró el flaco joven sin soltar el libro. De pronto, otro rayo cayó y destruyó la puerta del Dojo, dejando entrar a docenas de zombis.

**Poco después…**

¡Santo bajó del Taxi que tomó en el aeropuerto hasta el lugar en donde su máscara le indicaba que estaba la fuente del mal! (sí, la máscara del Santo tiene poderes extraños) apresurándose a entrar al Dojo… ¡El enmascarado se encontró con...

¡un joven raro y flaco al que le brillaban los ojos sosteniendo un libro maligno!

¡Y a un panda gigante y a un hombre maduro y con bigote que lloraba como un bebé, los dos inmóviles en el suelo!

¡Y a una joven mujer ofreciéndole té a los zombis!

¡Y a una muchacha atrapada entre los rayos de energía que salían del libro!

¡Y a un joven que luchaba contra los zombis cuerpo a cuerpo!

Obviamente, a Santo sólo lo último le pareció normal. Sin preocuparse más, el luchador saltó al combate, usando el escalón de la entrada para atacar a los zombis con su **SUPER TOPE**, con lo que logró derribar a varios y acercarse al muchacho que peleaba con los muertos vivos. Desafortunadamente, un rayo de energía lo alcanzó a él y al joven y los paralizó en el suelo, cerca de la grabadora de Kasumi, quien seguía sirviéndole té a los zombis y parecía que esa era la mejor manera de mantenerse a salvo, ya que a ella no le había pasado nada malo.

—¡Oye!— Gritó Ranma—, ¡por qué me distrajiste, estaba por usar mi Hiryu Shoten Ha sobre esas cosas!

Confuso, Santo sólo pudo mirar al joven sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía, y es que Santo… no sabía hablar japonés.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo muchacho— respondió Santo—. ¡Pero debemos trabajar juntos para acabar con los muertos vivientes!

Ranma sólo pudo mirar al enmascarado de plata sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía, y es que Ranma… no sabía hablar español.

—¡Espera, ya sé!— Exclamó Santo, que se concentró un poco y volvió a hablar, ahora en japonés, (_todo esto gracias a su máscara. ¿No les dije que tenía poderes raros?_)—. ¡Debemos zafarnos de esta energía para poder detener a ese brujo!

—Dime algo que no sepa, genio.— Respondió un molesto Ranma.

Ignorando al muchacho, el Santo se esforzó y logró sacar una casete de su pantalón, y esforzándose más, logró colocarlo en la grabadora de Kasumi y presionar la tecla de reproducir… ¡Entonces, un sonido horrible comenzó a escucharse!

—¡Qué demonios es eso, es horroroso!— Exclamó Ranma, que no podía soportar la canción que, cantada por un tipo que más que cantar berreaba, decía más o menos así:

_Mi corazón está lastimado,_

_Tiene que ser por ti sanado,_

_Para que al fin sea reparado_...

Extrañamente, el sonido debilitó a la energía que los sostenía a él, al luchador y a Akane lo bastante como para que pudieran liberarse.

—Perdón— dijo Santo apenado—, esa cinta no es—. El enmascarado sacó el casete, que en la etiqueta decía '_Grandes éxitos de los años ochenta_' y sacó otro que introdujo en la grabadora. Esta vez, lo que se escuchó fue el grito de muchas personas exclamando: _¡Santo, Santo, Santo!_

—¡Ahora sí!— Exclamó el enmascarado, que al escuchar las porras, hinchó sus músculos como Saiya-Jin encabritado y se arrojó sobre los zombis, dejando que Ranma se encargara de enfrentar a Gosunkugi.

Fortalecido por los gritos de sus fanáticos, el Santo no tardó en vencer a todos los zombis y en amontonarlos en el centro del jardín del Dojo, pero eso no era suficiente, así que Santo entró a la casa y tomó dos patas de una silla rota y las encendió en la estufa, una vez con las antorchas, salió de nuevo al jardín y formó una cruz con los trozos de madera encendida y la apuntó hacia los zombis, que desaparecieron de inmediato.

Mientras, Ranma tenía un pequeño problema: Gosunkugi ya estaba noqueado, pero de algún modo seguía en pie sin soltar el libro, del que surgían de cuando en cuando relámpagos.

—¡Espera muchacho!— Ordenó Santo, que entonces apuntó la cruz de llamas hacia Gosunkugi, el cual se revolvió como caracol en sal y soltó el libro, cayendo al suelo desmayado, junto al igualmente inconsciente cuerpo de Akane Tendo

—¡Ese muchacho estaba poseído por ese libro maligno!— Explicó Santo—, ¡pero ahora ya está libre!

De pronto… ¡un portal se abrió en el cielo y de él salió una enorme mano demoníaca!

¡Y del libro salió una cara espantosa que sostenía un cuello largo que se revolvía como serpiente!

—¡Rápido!— Exclamó Santo ¡Hay que...!

—Déjame adivinar, enviar el libro al portal— adivinó Ranma—. Cálmate, yo me encargo.

Con rapidez, el joven Saotmoe se acercó al libro, esquivó a la cabeza un par de veces y exclamó—, ¡Hiryu Shoten Ha!

El poder del ataque del Dragón de Ranma envolvió al libro y lo elevó hasta que entró al portal, lo que ocasionó que se cerrara con una explosión de luz.

—¡Bien hecho muchacho!— Dijo Santo.

—Me llamo Ranma.— Respondió el joven Saotome.

—Y yo soy Santo— respondió el luchador, ofreciéndole la mano a Ranma.

—No peleas tan mal— dijo Ranma aceptando la mano del enmascarado.

**Al día siguiente…**

Ranma estaba sentado en la sala, mirando al jardín, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido Gosunkugi, cuando… ¡Un sonido horrible comenzó a escucharse! Y ese sonido era una canción que decía:

_Mi corazón está lastimado,_

_Tiene que ser por ti sanado,_

_Para que al fin sea reparado_.

—¡El ritmo de la música no está nada mal!— Exclamó Kasumi, que tarareando la música, subió el volumen al máximo.

—¡NOOOOOOOO!— Gritó Ranma cubriendo sus oídos—, ¿por qué yoooooo?

Mientras, en un avión con destino a México, el Santo buscó en su maleta y se preguntó—, ¿En dónde dejé mi cinta de _Grandes éxitos de los años ochenta_?

Y desde entonces, Nerima nunca volvió a ser igual…

**-FIN-**

Notas finales:

1.- Primero que nada, espero que este crossover les haya al menos divertido, sé que es una historia bastante extraña, pero al menos a mi me pareció divertida, espero que a ustedes también.

2.- La letra de la canción utilizada está basada en "_Mi corazón, es delicado_" de Diego Verdaguer, pero como las reglas del sitio indican que no se pueden usar letras de canción bajo propiedad intelectual, las he cambiado lo bastante para evitar cualquier problema.

3.- He arreglado algunos errores de ortografía y edición para esta nueva versión.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer.


End file.
